Letting Go of the Past
by BenoightLangson
Summary: This is a continuation of the last scene of the Season 6 finale and what I hope to have happen into Season 7.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: This was something that popped into my head, so I ran with it. I don't own any of the characters.**

Liza left the reception shortly after Diana and Enzo had left. Maggie left with Lauren and Josh and Kelsey left with Zane. Charles was talking to someone, so she basically just left without saying a word. Her head was spinning and she needed to think. Charles had proposed. This was supposed to be a happy moment but why didn't she feel happy. She loved Charles so much but she felt like the proposal just came out of nowhere. He wasn't kidding when he told her he can be impulsive when he followed his heart.

She arrived at the loft, took her heels off, put them in her bedroom and poured herself a glass of wine. She sat down on the sofa and thought about what had just happened as she drank her wine. Then moment had been perfect. He had requested their song and asked her to dance. She had been thinking about his invitation to Scotland. She almost couldn't believe what she was hearing when he said the kids shouldn't come on their honeymoon. Their honeymoon. Then it happened.

_"Liza Miller, will you marry me?"_

She was confused more than anything else. Mostly about her feelings for Josh. Maggie, Kelsey and Lauren all loved Josh, so she knew that getting advice on what she should do from Maggie really wasn't a good idea. She still cared for him and she still loved him but she didn't think he was really 'the one'. She meant what she said when she told Josh that she wanted to be fun Aunt Liza to Gemma and she really didn't want to raise another child through the infant and toddler stages. Charles' girls were past that and she loved them as much as she loved their father. She had bonded with them from the moment she met them. She still had a lot to work on with Pauline after what had happened but for now, Pauline and Charles still shared custody of the girls. She was so happy that Bianca had referred to her as one of her mommies. She had a lot more to consider than just Charles in her decision and that was Nicole and Bianca.

She heard a knock at the door, so she got and went to answer it. It was Charles.

"Hi."

"Hey."

"Where'd you disappear to? I could have taken you home."

"I needed to clear my head. This is just a lot for me right now. Come on in."

"Thanks."

Charles walked in and Liza shut the door.

"Can I get you anything?"

"No, thank you. I'm fine."

They both sat down.

"I take it you want an answer?"

"You can take as much time as you need."

"Here's the thing. I love you and I would love nothing more than to wake up with you every day for the rest of my life. I want to say yes but there is a lot that I need to sort out."

"Josh?"

"He's part of it. I'm really trying to move on from him but it isn't easy. When I was with him, you occupied a lot of my thoughts and now I can't get him out of my head. I feel like such a terrible person."

"I understand. Do you want to go back to him?"

"No. It's just that my feelings for him are still so strong and I need to deal with that before I can completely commit to you. I know I want to be with you but not like this. I'm sorry, Charles."

"Do you want to break up?"

"I just need some space to think things out. Take the girls to Scotland for the summer like you originally planned. It's not like we won't see each other because we will at work."

"Ok. Take as much time as you need."

"Thank you. I am sorry."

"I know you are. I told you I can be impulsive when I followed my heart. I don't know what I was thinking or if I was even thinking. I guess I just got caught up in the moment of being at Diana's wedding."

"I really started thinking about us during the ceremony. I can see myself being with you that way but not right now. You know how much I love the girls."

"I know and they love you too. I should go."

Charles stood up and Liza did as well. They kissed each other on their cheeks and then they hugged.

"Goodbye, Liza."

"Goodbye, Charles."

Charles left and headed back to Manhattan. Liza had tears running down her cheeks as soon as he walked out the door. She went to change for bed and went to take her makeup off. She crawled into bed and read her book for a while. What was supposed to have been a happy day, didn't turn out too happy for her but at least Charles seemed to be willing to give her the space she needed. She just wished she could have said the same about Josh. She shut her door and went to sleep. Charles was still very much a part of her thoughts.

Liza had already been asleep for a few hours when Maggie, Lauren and Josh arrived at the loft. They were laughing and yelling. Maggie assumed Liza was spending the night with Charles. Maggie got them a joint and they all sat around smoking it.

"Is Liza here?"

"She's probably with Charles. She should have just moved in with the guy. She's there more than she's here."

"What does she see in that guy anyway? She's kidding herself if she thinks she loves him or he loves her. I love her way more than that jerk and I intend to get her back. Her, Gemma and me would make such an awesome family. Don't you think?"

"I say go for it! Didn't I tell you that if you two were meant to be together, you'd find a way?"

"Yeah, you did!"

"You do realize that she would still see him at work."

"She can get another job someplace else."

"Really? She had a hard time getting one in the first place, which is why she had to lie."

"I just want her away from that guy. If it wasn't for him, Liza and I would probably be married right now but instead I had to see him kissing MY girlfriend. I'm not sorry I punched him at that picnic. He deserved it. I need Liza in my life. She is the only person I want to be with forever."

Little did they know was that Liza had heard them making noise and had opened her door, so she had heard every word Josh had said. Maggie saw her close the door.

"I think it's time for you two to go."

Lauren started pouting.

"Why? I thought we were rekindling."

"Another time."

"Is everything ok, Mags?"

"Yeah. I'll call you later sometime."

"Let's go."

"Ok."

Lauren and Josh left and went to their apartment.

"Oh, shit!"

Maggie went over to Liza's bedroom and knocked.

"Go away!"

"It's me."

"Are you alone?"

"Yeah, I am."

Liza unlocked the door and then opened the door. Liza's eyes were red and puffy and Maggie knew she had heard them.

"Look, I'm sorry. I assumed with were with Charles."

"Yeah, obviously. This day just keeps getting worse."

"You want some pot?"

"No!"

"It will make you feel better."

"You know, I know you don't particularly like Charles and want me to be with Josh but after what I just heard, there is no way in hell that I will ever go back to him."

"We were drunk and high."

"That's not an excuse! I need someone I can confide in and I feel like you're not that person anymore."

"You can still confide in me. Liza, did you and Charles break up?"

"No. He proposed while we were dancing at Diana and Enzo's wedding."

"What did you say?"

"For now, I said no because I'm not ready but also because of what I thought I was feeling for Josh."

"You really love this guy, don't you?"

"Yeah, Maggie, I do but I also need you to support me in whatever decisions I make in my life. I get you and Josh are friends but Charles is in my life and I want you to like him too."

"How'd he take it?"

"He seemed ok and he was willing to give me space. Unlike someone else. Josh keeps trying to tell me that he knows what I'm feeling better than I do and he knows when I'm lying especially to myself. Yet he had no idea I was lying to him before I told him that I was 40. He doesn't know Charles and I tried telling him that the night of Diana's bachelorette party."

"I admit that I haven't been the best supporter of your relationship with Charles but I promise that I will try. What are you planning to do about Josh?"

"I have to confront him about what I heard him say. I want to be friends with him but he is making it so hard because he can't let me go. I thought he had moved on from me with Clare. He told me the night before his wedding to Clare that he wanted any life with me and we spent the night together. The next morning he told me he had to put a ring between us?"

"Was there sex involved?"

"For once, no. Once I came home and the Moore scandal broke, Charles found out the truth and was pissed at me but after seeing me make a complete fool of myself with Caitlin, he realized he still wanted to be with me. I'm so tired of all the secrets and lies. I know it's Charles I want to be with. If Josh can't accept that, then there is no place for him in my life."

"I mean, for a while there, Charles did give up his position as Publisher for you."

"Yeah, he did and it made me crazy not seeing him at work every day, so I was really happy when he came back."

"What's going to happen while Charles is giving you space?"

"He's taking Nicole and Bianca to Scotland to do some Harry Potter thing and he had originally invited Caitlin and me to come along, so we could all get to know each other better. When he requested our song, from the first time we danced together in the Hamptons, he told me that he didn't think Scotland was a good idea right now. Naturally I thought it was a good idea not to go but then he said the kids shouldn't be coming on our honeymoon and then he proposed. Kelsey told him that she accepted his offer and was coming back to Millennial. Everything was happening so fast. All this happened after I had a talk with Josh at the bar. He said he showed up because he wanted an excuse to see me. He asked if I'd be ok with him using the tattoo he gave me as the one he did at the new place. At first, I was ok with it but then I decided that it was mine. Like I told him in the letter I wrote him, he was just a moment in time. I need to finally let go of my past to move forward with my future."

**To be continued…**

**Reviews are appreciated. There will most definitely be a confrontation in the next chapter.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: I don't own any of the characters.**

Liza woke up the next morning and checked her phone as she always did. She had a text message from Clare asking if they could meet somewhere. She replied back asking where and Clare replied back. Liza got out of bed and went to take a shower. After she was finished getting ready, she walked out of her bedroom.

"Where are you off to?"

"I'm meeting Clare for breakfast. She wants to talk."

"Are you sure that's a good idea?"

"Everything will be fine. At least I hope so."

"Do you feel any better about last night?"

"I'm still really pissed off at Josh."

"That's your choice and honestly, I don't blame you. I took your advice and I invited Charles over for lunch to get to know him better. I tried for dinner but he had to get the girls from their mother. Do you think you'll be around?"

"Doubtful. You can tell me how that goes when I get back."

"Ok."

"Be nice."

Maggie smirked at Liza and Liza just shook her head.

"Anything for you. You know that."

Liza hugged Maggie and then she left to meet Clare. When she arrived where they were meeting, Clare was already there and had Gemma with her.

"Hey, Liza. Thank you for meeting me on such short notice."

"No problem."

Clare got up to hug Liza and then they sat down.

"She is getting so big."

"She sure is."

They looked at the menu and then the server came to take their order.

"What did you need to talk to me about?"

"I think Josh is up to something. When I told him that I was offered a promotion in Los Angeles and that it meant more money and better child care for Gemma, he had a fit. He figured that if he was making more money, I wouldn't take the promotion but I really want it. He is trying to sabotage my future to make his life easier. I get that it'll be hard for him not to see Gemma all the time but I'm also trying to do what's best for her. Do you think you could talk to him? I don't like him making decisions for me. How did this Inkburg Midtown thing come about anyway?"

"Somehow I think he is trying to sabotage us both. He not only wants to keep Gemma close but he wants to keep me close."

"How did that ad come about?"

"I was doing a photo shoot for Infinitely 21 and he just showed up. Although I think I know how he found out. He's trying anything he can to weasel his way back into my life, including using his daughter. He's also trying to sabotage my relationship with Charles."

Liza told Clare everything she heard Josh say to Lauren and Maggie and about their conversation after he read the letter.

"He actually told you that you wrote the letter to the wrong guy?"

"He did."

"He's an ass!"

"I think so too. Can I ask you something?"

"Of course."

"What happened between the two of you?"

"He's the one that didn't try very hard. He wanted to be here and left me in Ireland."

"Unbelievable! He lied to me about that. I was at the bar with Kelsey, Lauren and Maggie and had to use the bathroom. They told me not to use the one at the bar but I should just use the one at the apartment. Kelsey gave me her key and when I got there, Josh was in tears. He had just gotten off the phone with you and you said you weren't coming."

"That part is true but I wasn't coming because he didn't want me here. What did he expect me to do?"

"I'm guessing he hasn't been honest with you about a lot. He came to my room the night before your wedding. He told me that it has always been me and he wanted any life with me. He stayed the night but then he was gone by the next morning. When I asked him about it, he told me he had to put a ring between us."

"Did you two have sex?"

"No."

"Thank you for telling me that, Liza."

"Sure."

"Now it's all so clear to me."

"Yeah, it's pretty clear to me now too. I'm really trying to move on with my life but he is trying to get in my head. I hate that he tells me how I feel and I hate that he's making your decisions for you."

"What do you think we should do?"

"I'm planning to go talk to him about everything."

"I want to tell him that I am planning to accept the promotion and move to LA."

"Why don't we go over there together?"

"I love that idea. Even if you and Josh don't stay friends, I still want you to be a big part of Gemma's life."

"Thank you, Clare. I really appreciate that."

"This talk never happened."

"Right."

They got their food and once they ate breakfast, they headed over to Josh's. They rang the bell and were buzzed in. They went in and up to his apartment.

"Hey, Clare. Hey, Liza."

Josh had a smirk on his face when he saw Liza.

"Hey."

"Hey, Josh. We need to talk."

"Yeah, sure. Hey, Gem! How's Daddy's girl?"

Liza and Clare walked in.

"Hello, Clare. Ms. Miller."

"Cut the crap, Lauren! While you're at it, don't tell Josh where I'm at for work."

"What are you talking about?"

"I know you told him where I was doing that photo shoot."

"Yeah, fine! Whatever!"

Lauren rolled her eyes.

"Lauren, can you take Gemma out for a while?"

"Sure, why not? Come on, kid."

Lauren left with Gemma and then Clare and Liza both sat down.

"I'm surprised to see you, Liza."

"Really? I heard every word you said to Maggie last night. Why can't you accept that we're over?"

"Because we're not. Don't you get that? I love you and you love me. I know you love me more than him. You're just afraid to admit it."

"When you asked me the night of Diana's bachelorette party of I loved Charles more than you, I told you I did and I do."

"But you don't. I know you, Liza."

"That night you said you know when I'm lying to myself. You had no idea what I was lying about my age until I told you."

"Maybe but I know when you're lying when you say you love him more than me."

"I'm not lying about that."

"Yes, you are. Liza, I love you and you love me. Admit it. You only love him because he's what you think you want. I'm the one you really want. What you feel for him isn't real but what we had and could have again is."

"No! My feelings for him are VERY real."

"Then tell me you don't still have feelings for me."

"I don't still have feelings for you."

"I don't believe you. In your heart, you know we really belong together."

"We don't, Josh."

"We do. I know we do and you feel it too."

"You need to stop telling me how I feel."

"He doesn't know you the way I do."

"Yes, Josh, he does. When we had that conversation after your re-opening of Inkburg, he knew everything. Like I told you the other night, we were a moment in time but that moment is now a thing of the past. The thing is, I started falling hard for Charles when I was with you."

"Yet you chose to stay with me. That must tell you something."

"I wanted him to know everything before anything else happened between us."

"I kept your secret, Liza. I didn't tell anyone."

"You told Clare."

"I still want a life with you."

"The same life you told me you wanted with me the night before your wedding to Clare and after you spent the night with me, you told me you had to put a ring between us, so you married her anyway? That life? I care about you, Josh but I don't love you anymore. I'm trying to move on and you need to let me do that. You also need to stop showing up at places where I am. Like you said, you accepted Lauren's invitation to be her plus one just so you could see me, even though you knew damn well I that I would be there with Charles. You don't respect my need for space but Charles does."

"You can't possibly be happy with him."

"I am. Charles makes me very happy."

"I made you happy and still can. Just give me another chance to prove it."

"At the time, you made me happy but Charles is so amazing. I love him and his girls so much. I can't imagine my life without him in it. If you can't accept that I'm happy and in love with Charles, then there is no place for you in my life."

"You don't mean that."

"I do mean it."

Then Liza noticed Josh's dragon tattoo was different.

"What happened to your dragon tattoo?"

"Oh, I changed it."

"Obviously. Why?"

"It was wrong anyway."

"I can't believe you did that."

"What difference does it make? It's my tattoo and if I want to change it, I can change it. What's the big deal?"

"Nothing. I'm just surprised. That's all."

"I'm surprised you care."

"Whatever! You don't need to be such an ass about it. Goodbye, Josh. Clare, it was nice to see you again and I'm sorry you had to hear about Josh staying with me the night before the wedding from me. He's obviously not as open and honest about everything as he claims to be."

"You too, Liza and thank you."

Liza left and then Clare said what she had to say. She told him she was taking the promotion and going to LA with Gemma. He of course didn't take it too well and tried to convince her not to go but she said her mind was made up. She had a lot to get off her chest about what Liza had said. Once Lauren returned with Gemma, Clare left. Liza knew Charles was coming over to have lunch with Maggie, so she texted Michelle to see if she and Tom were busy and when she said they weren't, she headed to New Jersey for a while.

A few hours later, Charles arrived at Maggie's. He was a bit nervous but he had stopped to get her her favorite wine. He used the key Liza had given him to get into the building but he knocked on the door to the loft. Maggie opened it.

"Charles."

"Maggie. How are you?"

"Good. Thanks for coming."

"Thanks for inviting me. I'm kind of surprised though. This is for you."

"Ooh! Thanks. Come on in."

Charles came in and went to sit down. Maggie poured both of them a glass of wine and sat down next to Charles.

"I haven't necessarily been overly supportive of your relationship with Liza."

"I get that you're close to Josh."

"He means a lot to me but I want to get to know you too. If you're a part of Liza's life, that means you are also a part of mine. She and I had a talk last night, so I know about the proposal."

"Then I'm sure you know she told me that she needed time."

"I do. So, do you have an actual ring?"

"Yes. I brought it to show you."

Charles pulled the ring out of his pocket and showed it to Maggie.

"Holy shit! That's gorgeous! I hated Liza's ex-husband David."

"Do you hate me?"

"If you ever hurt Liza, I might but right now, I don't."

"I would never hurt Liza."

"I just want Liza to be happy and if that's with you, I'm fine with that."

Maggie checked on the food and then they ate as they talked more. They ended up talking for several hours. They were sitting on the sofa and drinking coffee when there was a knock at the door. Maggie got up to answer it. It was Josh.

"Hey."

"Hey."

Josh saw Charles sitting on the sofa.

"Why the hell is he here?"

"I invited him."

"Why?"

"Because I wanted to."

"Why do you want to be friends with this asshole?"

"Because he's a part of Liza's life."

Charles stood up.

"I should be going."

"Don't let the door hit you on the way out. Stay the hell away from Liza or else!"

"Or else what? Are you threatening me?"

"You better believe it. If it wasn't for you, Liza and I would probably be married right now. She loves me and not you. I know what she wants."

"Oh, you know what she wants? When you love someone, you don't tell them what they want or how they should feel. The only person that knows what's best for her is her. Liza is quite capable of making her own decisions concerning the person she wants to be with."

"She wants to be with me."

"No, she doesn't."

"Yeah, she does. Stay the hell away from her!"

Maggie would tell that Josh was making a fist.

"Josh, don't!"

Josh punched Charles in the nose and then left. Maggie got Charles some ice and then he went into Liza's bedroom to rest for a little while. Maggie texted Liza to tell her what happened, while Charles texted Pauline to ask her if she could keep the girls for one more night. She said she was more than happy to keep them. Maggie came into Liza's bedroom.

"You ok?"

"I will be."

"I texted Liza just to let her know what happened and she said she'll handle it!"

"I don't need her to handle it."

"She blames herself. I think she needs to do this."

"This is the second time he has done this. The first time was at the Empirical picnic. I should head home. Thanks again for lunch."

"No problem. I hope you feel better."

"Thanks."

They walked out of Liza's room and headed to the door. Maggie handed him a large container of leftovers.

"You didn't have to do this."

"For your girls too. I'd like to meet them sometime."

"I'm sure that can be arranged."

Charles ordered a car and then he went downstairs to wait for it. He just hoped he wasn't going to run into Josh again. His car arrived and then it took him home. Liza left New Jersey and she was pissed. She drove to Josh's again and got out of her SUV. She went up and pounded on the door but no one answered and it didn't look like anyone was inside Inkburg. She had a feeling she knew where to find him, so she went to the bar and went in. Josh was there with Lauren and Kelsey

"Hey, girl!"

"Don't talk to me right now, Kelse. Josh, how dare you punch Charles like that again!"

"He deserved it just like he did the first time I did it. Apparently the guy can't fight his own battles if you're here and he's not."

"You're such an asshole! I'm not sorry I fell in love with Charles but I am starting to regret ever becoming involved with you. It is quite obvious that you will never grow up. I am done with you! You got that? I know I wrote the letter to the right guy. Stay the hell away from me and from my boyfriend!"

Liza punched Josh in the face as hard as she could.

"What the hell, Liza?"

She left and headed to Charles's leaving Josh in pain and Lauren and Kelsey stunned. She arrived at Charles' and went in. She went upstairs and found him sitting with a glass of whisky and an ice pack. She walked up to him.

"Hey."

"Hey."

Charles put his glass down and then Liza sat in his lap. She gently kissed his nose.

"I am so sorry this happened to you. I went over there and punched him in the face. It felt great!"

"You did that for me?"

"Yep."

"Does your hand hurt?"

"A little bit."

"I love you."

"I love you too."

Charles kissed Liza.

"Did you pick the girls up?"

"I called Pauline and asked her if she could keep them one more night. I really didn't want them to see me like this."

"That makes sense. Other than what happened with Josh, how was lunch?"

"Great. Maggie has texted me several times to find out how I am. She told me didn't hate me like she hated David. If I ever hurt you, she will. She does want you to be happy and if you're happy with me, then she's ok with that."

"At least she's giving you a chance. What's not to like about you? You're smart, sexy, an amazing dad and incredible in the bedroom."

"Just not a husband for you though, right?"

"I'll get there eventually. I think I had a productive day."

Liza told Charles what had happened with Josh that morning. Charles then went to warm up some of the leftovers and he and Liza ate dinner together. She decided she didn't want him to stay by himself, so she ended up spending the night. She texted Maggie, told her what had happened with Josh and that she was staying with Charles. Kelsey had texted her trying to find out why she did what she had done at the bar. Liza was really in no mood to deal with Kelsey but she knew she would eventually have to deal with her at the office, which she was not looking forward to.

**Reviews are appreciated.**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Someone from the #TeamCharles group on Facebook mentioned this idea in a post and that kind of gave me an idea for this chapter. Sorry, it's been so long. Work has been busy and I have several other stories that I need to get updated as well. I don't own any of the characters.**

Charles and the girls had been gone for the entire summer and Liza missed themm terribly. She had had a lot of time to think about things. She and Kelsey ended up having a long talk about everything that had happened with Josh and even about Charles proposing. Liza told her she would understand if she no longer wanted to be friends because of what had happened with Josh but Kelsey said that after what had happened in Chicago when Charles defended her after she put her boobs on her Instagram Story causing her to resign from being Publisher. Charles had left her in charge while he and the girls were gone. She had also started to become more supportive of Liza and Charles's relationship. Liza had also sat down and talked to Lauren about everything and since Lauren and Maggie were pretty much back together, she was spending quite a bit of time at the loft, which meant they would see each other a lot. Both Kelsey and Lauren agreed to keep their friendships with Liza and Josh separate. Josh hadn't spoken to or asked about Liza since she told him off at the bar for what he did to Charles. Clare had moved to LA with Gemma, so he was doing a lot of traveling back and forth.

It was Friday night and Charles was due back at any time. Enzo had a big plumbing job he was working on, so Liza and Maggie had invited Diana, Kelsey and of course Lauren for dinner. They left work and shared an Uber to Brooklyn. Liza had texted Maggie to tell her they were on their way. When they arrived, they went upstairs.

"Hey, girls!"

"Hey!"

Lauren went over and kissed Maggie.

"Maggie, it smells good."

"Thanks. Glad you could make it."

"With Enzo working on a big job, I would have been going home to an empty apartment anyway, so I was glad when Liza invited me."

"So, the Boss returns on Tuesday."

"Yes, he does."

"How do you feel about that, Liza?"

"I can't wait to see him."

"You gonna go over there and jump his bones?"

"Maggie!"

"Well, are you?"

"No. I'll let him call me and tell me he's back or I will wait until he's back at the office on Monday."

Liza poured everyone a glass of wine, while Diana, Kelsey and Lauren sat down at the table.

"Have you talked to Charles at all?"

"We've texted a few times. He let me know where they were at and he also sent pictures of him and the girls. We haven't talked at all though."

"I was just wondering if he was checking up on me."

"He never even asked."

"Are you feeling better about things?"

"Compared to when he first asked, yes. I have missed him so much but the 4 of you really helped keep my mind off of it."

"I may not have been the biggest supporter of your relationship with Charles at first but you deserve to be happy and you do seem happy with him."

"Thanks, Kelse. I just feel so much better now that everything about me is out in the open and everyone knows."

"How have things been between you and Pauline?"

"Better but not like they were."

"She did approach me about coming back to us with her sequel. I told her that was up to Charles because he was the Publisher again."

"That'll go over real big with him knowing that her sequel is about the divorce and Karl's affair with the assistant. I seriously don't think we can afford another scandal."

"That's what you have me for. I'm glad Charles agreed to keep me on as the PR person for the company."

"Have you heard from Caitlin lately?"

"She's supposed to be home this weekend for Labor Day. She'll probably spend some of it with me and some of it with David. I had lunch with Julia Katz today and she's hoping we can all get together once Charles is back and the girls are home. I think Nicole and Bianca are spending the weekend with Pauline at Pound Ridge, so once they get in, Charles will take them out there. They will come back on Monday night."

They heard a knock on the door.

"I got that."

Liza got up and went to answer the door. It was Charles.

"Charles! This is a surprise."

"We got an earlier flight and I just got back from taking the girls to Pound Ridge. I figured I'd see if you wanted to have dinner."

"Come on in."

"Thanks."

Charles kissed Liza and then he came in.

"Ladies."

"Hello, Charles."

"Hey, Charles."

"Welcome back."

"Thank you. Am I interrupting something?"

"Of course not. Maggie is cooking."

"You know me. There's tons of food. You wanna join us?"

"Are you sure?"

"Of course."

Maggie got another place setting and put it on the table.

"Josh isn't going to be here, is he?"

"No. Clare took the job in LA and moved there with Gemma, so he's been spending weekends out there. It's been working for them right now but you probably don't care about that."

"Not really. I just didn't want to get hit again."

"So, where did you end up going?"

"We did the Harry Potter thing in Scotland and we did England and Ireland. From there, we went to Spain, Italy and Greece. We spent some time in San Tropez as well. We then went to Switzerland and Germany. We flew back to London for the flight home."

"Wow! Did they have fun?"

"They did. I talked with Pauline a little more than I wanted to but they wanted to talk to her at least once a week."

"No Paris, though."

"Hopefully that's going to be my next trip but not with the girls though."

Kelsey and Diana both looked at Liza and smiled.

"Enzo and I loved Italy."

Maggie brought the salad over and then everyone started on that.

"Because I'm apparently always the last to know anything, how long have you two actually been together?"

"A few days before Christmas."

"So, when he shaved his beard, that was for you?"

"Yes."

"No beard this time?"

"I had one but I shaved it this morning."

"Oh."

They finished their salads and then Maggie went to get the meal.

"Charles, did Pauline by any chance talk to you?"

"About her wanting to come back to us with her sequel?"

"Yeah."

"She did. I said no. I didn't want to publish the book that is about my affair with Liza and especially not after what she pulled. She knows I'm still not happy about her just blurting out about Liza's age like that. Other than that, did things go ok in my absence?"

"Everything was fine."

"Thank you."

"You're welcome and thank you for letting me prove myself again. Sometimes I think I have gotten more chances than I deserve."

"So, I had lunch with Julia Katz today."

"I talked to Bob already. Will Caitlin be here this weekend?"

"Yeah. She's spending tonight and part of tomorrow with David. He went to pick her up."

There was another knock at the door, so Maggie went to get it. It was Caitlin.

"Hey, kiddo."

"Hey."

"Come on in."

"Thanks."

Caitlin walked in.

"Hey, Mom."

"Hey. I thought you were spending the night with your dad."

"He and I got into it, so I called an Uber and left."

"Well, I'm always happy to see you. You remember Charles, right?"

"Yes. Hi Charles."

"Hi Caitlin."

"This is Diana Trout, Kelsey Peters and Lauren Heller. This is Caitlin."

"It's nice to meet you, Caitlin."

"You too. I think I remember seeing Kelsey and Lauren at Josh's Inkburg reopening."

"Yeah, probably."

"Sorry, I know that's a touchy subject for you."

"It is. I'm trying to focus on my future and he was never going to be a part of that. Maggie, Kelsey and Lauren have chosen to stay friends with him but they all know not to discuss me with him. If you choose the same thing, fine but just don't discuss me with him. He thinks he knows what's best for me and he really doesn't. The more I saw how he was acting, the more I started seeing how much like your dad he really is. I don't need that. I found someone really amazing in Charles and that's what I want to focus on. He is my present and hopefully my future. I'd like for you to get to know him and the girls better."

"Ok. I'm good with that."

"Good. The Katzes want all of us to get together, so let me know when you can come home again."

"I don't have any classes on Mondays or Fridays, so any weekend is fine. I'll talk to Rose and we'll pick a weekend."

"Charles needs to work around when his ex-wife has the girls too."

"I told her about that and she said she'll be flexible."

"Caitlin, would you like something to eat?"

"Sure."

Maggie went to get another place setting, while Charles got up and offered his seat to Caitlin. Then there was another knock at the door.

"Who are we missing?"

Maggie answered the door again and this time it was Enzo.

"Is Diana here?"

"Of course. Come on in."

"Thanks. Smells great."

"Would you like something?"

"Sure."

Maggie got Enzo a plate, while he went to kiss Diana.

"Did you get done with your job?"

"For the weekend. Hey, Charles. Welcome back."

"Thanks, Enzo."

"Enzo, this is my daughter, Caitlin. Caitlin, this is Diana's husband, Enzo Deluca."

"Nice to meet you, Caitlin."

"You too."

"Maggie, this is delicious."

"Thanks. I love to cook."

"Maggie, this is so good. Can I get some leftovers to take back to school with me?"

"Of course you can."

"Great."

Liza got up and went to stand by Charles.

"Take my seat, Enzo."

"Thanks."

"Liza, you seem nervous. Is everything ok?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. Charles, can we go talk in the other room?"

"Of course."

They both left their plates on the counter and headed into Liza's bedroom.

"Don't do anything I wouldn't do."

Liza gave Maggie a look.

"You've probably done everything already."

"True."

They went into Liza's bedroom and shut the door. Liza got her phone out and chose the song she wanted from her playlist. "Take My Breath Away" started playing.

"May I have this dance?"

"Yes, you may."

"I can't tell you how much I have missed you these last couple few months."

"I've missed you too but I was trying to give you some space. Believe me, I would have loved to have had you with me this entire time."

"I've definitely had time to sort everything out and I meant what I said to Caitlin about you being my present and hopefully my future. I love you and I want to spend the rest of my life with you. Charles Brooks, will you marry me?"

"I love you too and yes, Liza Miller, I will marry you."

Charles pulled Liza's ring out of his pocket and put it on her finger. Then they kissed.

"Charles, it's gorgeous!"

"I've had it all along. The only people that have seen it are Maggie and the girls. I showed it to Maggie the day she invited me over for lunch. The girls helped me pick it out."

"Do they know that you had already proposed?"

"They do and they understood that the timing wasn't right."

"I felt the time was right this time."

"I'm glad for that."

They danced in each other's arms and kissed until the song ended. Liza went to lock the door and then they went got on the bed. They undressed each other and made love.

**To be continued…**

**Reviews are appreciated.**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: I needed a little inspiration for this and I heard "Take My Breath Away" on the radio. That was enough to inspire me. I don't own any of the characters.**

After they made love, Charles was holding Liza in his arms.

"I missed you."

"I could tell."

"You could, huh?"

"Yep but I missed you too. Do you still want to move in with me?"

"It's going to happen eventually, since we are getting married."

"We did talk about it until what had happened with Pauline."

"I know. I still want to. Let's wait until you and the girls get used to being back and they get back to school."

"Ok. Deal."

Charles kissed Liza.

"When do we tell the group out there?"

"Let me call the girls and then we can tell everyone else."

"Ok."

Charles got out of bed and got dressed, while Liza got dressed as well. Charles got his phone and called Pauline. He asked to talk to the girls but out it on speaker, so they could both tell them. Nicole and Bianca were so excited to hear the news and they couldn't wait to see them when they got back. Charles and Liza said they couldn't wait to see them either. Charles hung up and then they went to join everyone else. Maggie was the first to see them.

"You two are still here. I thought you might have left."

"You would have seen us leave. Although the discussion of moving in together came up again."

"You going through with it this time?"

"Yeah but I told him that we can wait until he and the girls get used to being back and after the girls go back to school. It's going to happen soon enough anyway because we are getting married!"

Kelsey, Maggie, Diana and Lauren all screamed and hugged Liza.

"Congratulations!"

"Thank you."

"You too, Charles."

"Thanks."

"That's great, Mom! I am so happy for you."

"Thanks, Sweetie."

"You too, Charles."

"Thank you, Caitlin."

"Congratulations, Charles and Liza."

"Thanks, Enzo."

"So, was it as romantic as the first time he proposed?"

"Actually, I proposed to him this time. I told him after he had proposed at Diana and Enzo's wedding that I wasn't ready but after we were apart all summer, I realized I was ready, so I asked him. He said yes and he gave me the ring."

"That is so sweet."

"I know Maggie has seen the ring."

"I sure have."

Liza showed everyone else her ring."

"That is gorgeous!"

"Thank you. At least we know where we are going on our honeymoon."

"We sure do."

"Paris?"

"You got it. He said he wished we could have gone there when we were in Frankfurt."

"How long do you think you'll wait to get married?"

"I don't know. I do want a small wedding though. Everyone here, the Katzes, Tom and Michelle and of course the girls."

"Can I bring Zane?"

"Of course. Just no exes."

"Pauline is going to have to know, since she will be taking the girls when we're gone."

"I get it. I just don't want her, Josh or David ruining things for us."

"Wouldn't that be ironic if you and Charles had the kid that you didn't want with Josh?"

"I still don't want to go through it all again. I raised my child. I love Nicole and Bianca but I'm not sure I want to be co-parenting with Pauline."

"Don't tell Pauline this but I think the girls missed you more while we were gone."

"Aw, they did?"

"Yep."

"Do they know everything?"

"They do now. Pauline told them but Nicole kind of suspected something. Actually, they both did. Nicole said something to me after she met Josh at that luncheon we went to for Diana. She said you seemed way more mature than he was. I had kind of suspected it myself at times."

"I told Josh after Lauren's Hot Mitzvah and then we broke up but then we'd get back together. This happened multiple times between that and when he saw us kissing in the Hamptons. When he was ghosting me was one of those times. His mood could change like the wind sometimes. He likes to use my age against me most of the time. Thad found out and he was blackmailing me because he knew that I knew he had cheated on Kelsey. I told Kelsey after Josh and I broke up for good after the Hamptons and she had asked to stay here. She was mad at me but then when she and I had gone to that Bonfire thing and Caitlin ended up needing to have an appendectomy but almost didn't because I didn't answer my phone, Kelsey had seen me interact with my daughter. We seemed to be ok after that. There were many times when I wanted to tell you but something always interrupted me. When we were on the helicopter going to my hometown, was one of those times. When you had asked me to stay the night with you at Pound Ridge, I really wanted to but a part of me didn't want us to go to that next step until you knew the truth. I don't know how you found out but you had every right to be mad at me or not trust me anymore."

"Edward dug up dirt on all the women that were making accusations against him and he's the one that told me."

"I am so sorry."

"Don't be. Sure it hurt to have to cut ties with him but it gave me a lot to think about. Seeing you with Caitlin at the Katzes' party really gave me a new perspective on that side of you and you were right, we will do anything for our kids. I told you I didn't care anymore and I don't. I was actually relieved when I found out that you were only a couple years younger than me but I would have fallen in love with you anyway."

"I would have fallen in love with you too. I could really be myself with you more than anyone else."

"I'm not happy with the school for telling Pauline though."

"I'm glad everything is out in the open now. I just don't get how Lauren didn't know, especially with as close as she is to Kelsey and Josh and being at Josh's Grand Re-Opening, where Caitlin was. Early on though, I had to be careful that she didn't find out."

"Sometimes I don't know about her either."

"Me neither. I'm usually always the last to know something."

Maggie refilled everyone's wine glasses and they toasted Charles and Liza's engagement, while the newly engaged couple kissed each other. After everyone had dessert and thanked Maggie for dinner, everyone but Caitlin left. Maggie had sent them all home with leftovers. Liza really didn't want Charles to leave but they had decided that she should spend some time with her daughter. They would be moving in together soon enough. Charles let Liza know as soon as he got home and they texted back and forth for a while before falling asleep.

Saturday was pretty quiet for everyone. Charles called Liza and asked if he could take her and Caitlin out for breakfast or brunch on Sunday, so they could introduce the 3 girls to each other. Liza said it was fine but Caitlin liked to sleep in. He said he would pick them up about 10:30. Liza said she couldn't wait. She told Caitlin that Charles was picking them up at 10:30 for brunch, so she needed to be up and ready before then. He had called Pauline and asked if he could pick them up early Sunday to go to brunch. He said he would bring them back later and they could spend the rest of the long weekend with her. He wanted them to meet Liza's daughter while she was home for the weekend. Pauline agreed.

When Sunday morning arrived, Charles had gotten up early and went to get the girls at Pound Ridge. He hated spending any time away from them. He got out of his SUV and went in to get them. He ended up telling Pauline that he and Liza were engaged. They hugged Pauline and then they left to head back to the city. They got back and it was a little early but Charles arrived at the loft and they rang the bell. They were buzzed in and went upstairs. Liza had opened the door.

"Liza!"

"Hey, you two!"

"We missed you!"

"I missed you both too."

Nicole and Bianca hugged Liza and then Charles kissed her.

"We're a little early."

"That's perfectly fine. Caitlin should be ready soon. They can meet Maggie."

Everyone went inside.

"This place is cool."

"Thanks. Nicole and Bianca, this is Maggie Amato. Maggie, these are Charles' girls, Nicole and Bianca."

"It's nice to meet you, Maggie."

"You too."

Caitlin came out of Liza's room.

"Mom, that bed is so much more comfortable than your old one."

"You can thank Charles for that."

"Wow! Thank you, Charles."

"You're welcome. Caitlin, these are my girls, Nicole and Bianca. Girls, this is Caitlin, Liza's daughter."

"It's nice to finally meet you, Caitlin. We've heard a lot about you."

"It's nice to meet you and I've heard a lot about you too."

"Maggie, would you like to join us?"

"I actually have some work to do. Thanks anyway though. You guys have fun."

"Maybe another time then."

"Sounds great. It was nice meeting the two of you."

"You too. Thank you for all the leftovers you have given us."

"You're welcome. I sent some home with your dad the other night."

"Don't eat them, Dad."

"I won't. Are you ladies ready?"

"Yes."

"See you later, Mags."

"Bye."

Charles kissed Maggie's cheek, took Liza's hand and then the 5 of them left. Everyone got into the SUV and Charles drove to where they were having brunch. They were taken to their table and ordered their food.

"Liza, Daddy said you're going to move in with us."

"I am. Is that ok?"

"Of course it's ok. When?"

"I told your dad that I'd wait until you two were back in school before I moved in."

"Does that mean Caitlin will be moving in with us too?"

"Yeah, kind of. I want her to feel like she's part of the family too. She's welcome to stay with us when she is home from college if she wants to."

"That is so nice of you. Thank you."

"You're welcome."

Caitlin got a text and answered it.

"Everything ok?"

"Yeah. That was Dad. I'm going to spend tonight with him."

"Ok."

"After we're done here, I need to take them back to Pauline. You and I can spend the rest of the weekend together."

"I love the sound of that."

Charles had his arm around Liza and rubbed her back as they continued talking. The food arrived and they all ate. Charles and Liza enjoyed seeing the girls carrying on a conversation and really getting along with each other. After they were done, Charles took Liza and Caitlin back to Maggie's. Caitlin hugged the girls before she got out. Charles got out with Liza and Caitlin.

"Bye, Caitlin."

"Bye."

"I'll see you both tomorrow."

"Ok. Love you, Liza!"

"I love you both too."

"Thank you for brunch, Charles."

"You are very welcome. I meant what I said. I want you to feel like you're a part of our family."

"Thank you. I appreciate it."

Caitlin hugged Charles.

"I will let you know when I am on my way back."

"I may just head over to your place after Caitlin leaves."

"Ok. That works for me. Make yourself at home."

"Oh, I will."

Charles kissed Liza and then he left to take the girls back to Pound Ridge, while Liza and Caitlin went upstairs. Caitlin got her stuff together, while Liza packed her bag as well.

"He's a keeper, Mom and so are the girls."

"I know they are. Just remember, if you decide you want to still be friends with Josh, I'm not going to stop you but I don't want you discussing me with him for any reason."

"So you two aren't going to be in each other's lives at all then?"

"Until he can accept that I'm with Charles, give me the space I told him we needed and not try to tell me that he knows what I feel better than I do, no."

"I understand. I like Charles, Mom and I think he's good for you."

"Thank you, Sweetie."

"I should go."

"Ok."

Caitlin hugged Liza and then she went to hug Maggie before she left to head to David's.

"She likes Charles."

"Everything seems to be falling into place for you. Is she ok with keeping a friendship with Josh separate from you?"

"She said she did."

"She's a smart kid. She takes after you."

"Thanks. I appreciate everything you have done to make Charles feel comfortable here."

"I want you to be happy and I can tell he makes you happy."

"He really does. More than anyone else ever did."

"I'm glad. You planning to stay with Charles until work on Tuesday?"

"Yep."

"Maybe I'll see you on Tuesday."

"I'm sure you will."

Liza hugged Maggie and then she headed over to Charles' brownstone. As soon as she got there, she took her stuff up to his bedroom, took her shoes off and fell asleep. By the time Charles got home, he was exhausted from all the driving he had done. He went inside and went upstairs to the bedroom. He saw his beautiful fiancée asleep in his bed, so he took his shoes off and got into bed with her. He wrapped his arms around her and fell asleep as well. A few hours later, they woke up.

"Hey."

"Hi."

"I love you."

"I love you too."

"Thank you for this morning."

"You are very welcome. Things appeared to go well and they loved Caitlin."

"Good. Caitlin said you're a keeper and so are the girls."

"That's good to know."

They started kissing, undressed each other and made love. Afterwards after they held each other for a while, Charles got up, put his boxer briefs on and went to fix dinner for them. Liza joined him downstairs after putting his shirt on.

"You are so damn sexy!"

"So are you."

They kissed each other again.

"Have I told you how much I love you lately?"

"Oh, you definitely have."

"And I meant every word of it."

"Why don't you take the bottle of wine into the living room and then once I am finished with dinner, we can eat there?"

"Sounds like a plan."

Liza kissed Charles again, took the wine and the glasses into the living room and sat on the floor, while Charles finished fixing dinner. He brought dinner into the living room and they ate there. After dinner and after they cleaned up the kitchen, they made love in the living room and then took it up to the bedroom. Monday was a pretty lazy day for them. They had spent most of the morning in bed and in each other's arms. Charles knew the girls would be home just before dinner, so they got in the shower and got dressed. They spent a lazy evening eating pizza and ice cream and watching movies with Bianca and Nicole. None of them wanted the weekend to end. Charles was returning to work for the first time in a few months and the girls were starting a new school year. Liza was glad that she would be at work with the man she loved. Pretty soon they would be together all the time.

**Reviews are appreciated.**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: There is a bit of a time jump between this chapter and the previous chapter, so it's into the next year already. This is the last chapter of this story. I don't own any of the characters.**

Whatever wedding plans they had were underway. Charles and Liza had purchased a beautiful beach home in the Hamptons near where they had attended the Book Fair and that was where the wedding was going to be. In fact, all the guests were going to be staying at the same hotel they had stayed at. Liza had also officially moved in with Charles. Liza was sitting in her office and Diana, Kelsey and Lauren were there with her. Charles had been at a meeting all morning.

"How are the wedding plans coming?"

"Not much to plan, since it's at our beach house and we're having it catered. I just have to get my dress and the Bridesmaids' dresses, which is only Caitlin, Nicole and Bianca."

"Is Bob Katz standing up for him?"

"Yeah. He is Charles' best friend."

"Is there anything you need help with? We would love to help in any way we can."

"Maggie keeps asking me the same thing. She wanted to do the cooking and I told her no. The Caterer is someone she knows."

"Where are the guests staying?"

"Charles reserved a block of rooms at that hotel we stayed at when we went to the Book Fair there."

"Can we at least plan your bachelorette party?"

"Like the one we had for Diana that ended in a complete disaster for me? I know how you are."

"At least think about it."

"I will."

Charles returned from his meeting and headed straight for Liza's office.

"Hey."

"Hey, Sweetie. How was your meeting?"

"Boring. Have you eaten yet?"

"Not really."

"Would you like to have lunch with me?"

"Of course."

"Oh, sure, ditch us for him."

Liza stuck her tongue out at Diana, Kelsey and Lauren, grabbed her purse and phone.

"Bye."

"Don't do anything we wouldn't do."

"Ha, ha, ha!"

"I wasn't trying to be funny.

Liza and Charles left hand in hand.

"I wasn't so sure I'd like them together but she seems so happy."

"She does."

"I suppose we should go back to work."

"Do we have to?"

"Yes."

Diana went back to her office and Lauren and Kelsey went to Kelsey's office."

As soon as Charles and Liza got outside, he kissed her.

"I have wanted to do that all day."

"I missed you."

"I missed you too. So, what do we want to do tonight?"

"We could go to the beach house."

"I love that idea."

"I figured you would."

Their car arrived and then they went out to lunch before heading back to the office. After their day was over, Charles and Liza headed home to get their stuff and then they drove to the Hamptons. As soon as they arrived, they went up to the bedroom and made love. They then put their swimsuits on and went to the beach.

"This is the life. I am so glad we bought this place."

"I am too. I felt we should have a place that was ours especially since Pauline got Pound Ridge in the divorce. I'm glad we decided to have the wedding here too."

"Me too. Everyone keeps asking if there is anything they can do to help with the wedding plans. Maggie really wanted to cook and I told her no but at least she's happy that she knows the Caterer. The other 3 want to have a Bachelorette party for me. I wanted to have all of them in the wedding but we were keeping it as low key as possible with just Bob and the 3 girls. Just the thought of them having a Bachelorette party for me kind of scares me. This is the last time I want to get married."

"Me too. I never wanted to go through it again until I met you."

"I feel the same way. I never saw Josh as someone I wanted to spend the rest of my life with. Everything was always about what he wanted and on the rare occasions we did something I wanted, he always expected something in return, usually sex. I'm not sorry we kissed and he saw us. It made me realize what I really wanted and that was you."

"I'm really trying not to be the person I was with Pauline. I don't want to make the same mistakes again."

"I don't have any complaints."

"Good."

"I love you."

"I love you too."

Charles leaned over and kissed Liza and then they decided to go into the water. The found something for dinner and ate. The rest of the weekend they either spent time in bed or at the beach. After the weekend was over, they headed back to the city and picked the girls up at Pauline's.

The next few weeks flew by quickly. Liza decided to let them throw her a Bachelorette party. It ended up being at the place where Liza and Charles had shared their first dance. Everyone but Maggie, Liza and Caitlin ended up having a little too much to drink. They called Zane and Enzo to come rescue Kelsey and Diana, while Maggie dealt with Lauren. Liza and Caitlin went back to the house and went to bed.

The next morning, Charles had gotten up and made breakfast for all of them

"How were things last night?"

"Not too bad except for Diana, Kelsey and Lauren. Zane and Enzo took care of Kelsey and Diana and Maggie took care of Lauren. Diana was pretty drunk after her Bachelorette party too. I just want today to be perfect."

"Me too."

Charles kissed Liza and then they all ate breakfast. Liza took the 3 girls to get their hair and nails done. Maggie, Lauren, Kelsey and Diana met them there.

"Morning."

"Is it really? How did I end up so drunk again?"

"I told you to stop."

"She did. We told all 3 of you to quit but you kept on drinking."

"I threw up multiple times this morning."

"Me too."

"I fell right to sleep and I feel a lot better."

"That's great, Lauren."

"Enzo told me not to drink like that again. Liza is getting married today!

"Yeah, she is! I am so happy for you, Liza!"

"Thank you."

"You and Charles really are a great couple."

"Thanks."

After they got their hair and nails done, they went to get ready. Charles was already ready and outside greeting the guests as they arrived. Bob, Julia and Rose had arrived and Julia went to see if Liza needed any help, while Rose went to find Caitlin. Julia knocked on the bedroom door.

"Come in."

"It's just me. I wanted to see if you needed any help."

"Hey, Julia."

"Wow! You look beautiful."

"Thank you."

"Charles is so lucky."

"I'm lucky too. Could you zip my dress for me?"

"Sure."

Julia zipped Liza's dress.

"Thank you."

"You are welcome. Are you all set for Paris?"

"I am. I can't wait."

"Have you ever been there before?"

"Nope. I'm glad my first time there will be with Charles."

"Bob and I love it there. The house looks gorgeous."

"Thank you. I'm glad we bought this place."

Caitlin and Rose came in.

"Mom, you look so beautiful."

"Thank you. So do you."

"Thanks."

Then Nicole and Bianca came in.

"Wow! Liza, you look really beautiful."

"Thanks. So do the two of you."

"Thank you."

Then Diana, Maggie, Kelsey and Lauren came in.

"Damn, girl, you look gorgeous!"

"Thanks, Mags."

Maggie fixed Liza's makeup.

"Perfect. Charles is a lucky guy. Really."

"I just want today to be perfect."

"Dad won't be here."

"Neither will our mom."

"The only one left is Josh. That's what worries me."

"He's in LA and he has no idea you're getting married. We never said anything."

"I'm not sorry I punched him. Normally it isn't something I would do but he deserved it for what he did to Charles. He told me that he wanted to hear me say that I loved Charles more than I loved him and when I told him, he told me I was lying. I am so tired of him thinking he knows me better than I know myself."

"I told him not to punch Charles."

"I don't doubt that but him doing that all the time just shows his lack of maturity. I thought him becoming a father would have matured him but right now, he hasn't proven that he has grown up. I'm really not sure why he doesn't just move to LA anyway since he is always there but then again, if he's still here, he can be closer to me."

"He has respected your wishes though."

"I know that, Kelse but I'm sure he thinks that over time, I will get over what I am feeling for Charles and want to be with him again. That isn't happening. I love Charles so much and this is where I want to be. Once Charles and I make it official, that's it. To be honest, I've had feelings for Charles ever since we first met and I knew I shouldn't. He and I had a connection that I never seemed to have with anyone else and he lets me be the person I want to be. I never saw Josh as the one I wanted to spend the rest of my life with. If I'm the reason he's really staying in New York, he's going to be completely disappointed that I'm marrying the person I truly want to be with. I get that he did sign a 10-year lease for Inkburg, so that could also be part of it too. When I went to Ireland when he married Clare and he told me that he wanted any life with me but he turned around and married Clare anyway, I accepted it. He told me that Clare decided that she wasn't coming to New York but then I find out from her that he didn't want her here. He tried to tell her that if he made more money, she didn't have to take the job out there and no doubt it was mostly so he could stay close to me. I'm glad Clare decided that she was going to take the job in LA and I'm glad that he is able to go out there to spend time with Gemma. I just wish Josh would accept that I am completely over him and happy with Charles. If he can't accept that then there is no place for him in my life at all. It's time he grew up."

"Liza, I hope you and Charles are as happy as Enzo and I have been."

"I hope so too."

They all went downstairs as it was close to the time the ceremony was starting. Maggie, Diana, Kelsey, Lauren, Julia and Rose took their seats and then the ceremony started. When Charles saw Liza walking toward him, he could not believe how lucky he was. She really took his breath away. The ceremony started and Liza and Charles exchanged vows and rings. They were pronounced husband and wife and kissed. They hugged the 3 girls before they headed back up the aisle with the girls and Bob behind them. Bob patted his best friend on the back and gave Liza a hug and a kiss on the cheek.

"Congratulations, you two!"

"Thanks, Bob."

"Welcome to the family, Charles!"

"Thank you, Caitlin and welcome to ours."

"Thanks."

Charles and Liza went into the house once everyone congratulated them. They went up to their bedroom, locked the door, sat on the bed and kissed.

"This is the happiest day of my life besides when Caitlin was born."

"Same for me besides the girls' births of course. I am so glad we met and fell in love."

"I am too. I tried to fight my feelings for you but I couldn't help myself. I was so jealous when Pauline came back into the picture but a part of me didn't want to take things further with you until you knew the truth. I'm sorry I put you in the position I did."

"Don't be. I was insanely jealous when I thought you were with Jay. Like I have told you before, I was glad that you are closer to my age than not but even if you weren't, I think I still would have fallen in love with you."

"I still would have fallen in love with you too. I connected with you in ways I never connected with David or even Josh. Most of my relationship with Josh was sexual and to be honest, I never enjoyed doing the things he liked to do. He wasn't into books or he didn't particularly like doing the things I liked to do and I enjoyed the conversations with you a lot more than whatever it was doing with him, especially when I went to that music festival with him. He suggested that we take a picture of us in the room and send it to you for getting and paying for the room at the bed and breakfast. I took the picture but I just couldn't send it. I should have ended things with him a lot sooner than I did."

"A part of me wishes Pauline hadn't come back at all but the girls didn't deserve that."

"I'm glad Caitlin was older when David and I split up."

"I'm glad the girls accepted that Pauline and I were not going to get back together. I'm glad they love you as much as they do and they have since the moment they met you, kind of like their dad."

"And I have loved them from the moment I met them."

Charles kissed Liza again.

"You have no idea how much I want to make love to you right now."

"I think I have a pretty good idea."

They kissed again, undressed each other and made love for the first time as husband and wife. Afterwards Charles had his arms around her and she had her head on his chest.

"I love you, Mr. Brooks."

"I love you too, Mrs. Brooks."

"I can't want to spend the next week in Paris with you. I've been looking forward to this since we were in Frankfurt and you brought it up."

"I have too and believe me, I wish you had come with us last summer but I completely understand why you didn't. Can I ask you something?"

"Of course."

"Does Josh know we got married?"

"No he doesn't, at least according to Kelsey. I haven't spoken to him since he did what he did to you and Maggie, Kelsey, Lauren and Caitlin all said they never discuss me with him. You know what? I don't care what he thinks any more. I don't want a discussion of him to ruin our day. I chose you and I love you much more than I ever loved him. I started falling for you the moment we met and that was while I was with Josh. I couldn't stop thinking about that first kiss we had shared."

"I know the feeling. I started falling for you pretty much right away too and I never would have gotten back together with Pauline at any point. The girls understood that I didn't love her that way any longer."

They started kissing and were about to make love again when there was a knock at the door.

"Yes."

"Liza and Charles, let's get this party started! All that's missing is the two of you."

"We'll be right down, Mags."

"Ok."

Maggie left and went back downstairs, while Charles and Liza kissed again before they got out of bed and got dressed. They made the bed, went downstairs and headed outside where everyone else was. They made their grand entrance as husband and wife and then 'Take My Breath Away' started playing. They went out onto the dance floor and had their first dance as they shared kisses. They danced with others that were there as well. The food was served and then Charles and Liza went around and thanked everyone for coming. Bob and Caitlin toasted the happy couple and then there was more dancing. They cut the cake and fed it to each other.

Charles and Liza headed into the house to change their clothes and get their stuff as they had to get back to the city to get their flight to Paris. Charles had gotten the car and then after they hugged their girls and Maggie, they left to head back to the city. They arrived at the airport, got checked in, went through security and went to the gate to wait for their flight. A couple hours later, they boarded the flight and then it took off for Paris.

The next morning, they arrived in Paris, got their luggage and headed to the hotel. They had a beautiful view of the city including the Eiffel Tower.

"Charles, this is absolutely amazing!"

"Nothing but the best for you. I plan on spending the rest of my life spoiling you. What would you like to do first?"

"I have a few ideas."

They started kissing, undressed each other, got on the bed and made love. Afterwards they had fallen asleep for a while. Once they got up, they showered and then they went to see some of the sights, including the Eiffel Tower.

"This is incredible! I'm so glad we did this and I am so glad my first time here is with you. I love you so much, Charles Brooks."

"I love you too, Liza Brooks."

"I love the sound of that."

They kissed and then they took pictures and selfies at all the sights. The next week went by quickly. They fell in love with each other all over again and they had fallen in love with Paris. Most of the time they were in their suite, they were in bed making love or they checked in with the girls. Charles told her that they would spend their anniversary in Paris for as long as they possibly could and they even considered taking the 3 girls with them.

Neither of them wanted to return to New York or to work but it wasn't like they wouldn't see each other. Their normal work routines hadn't changed. There would be days when Liza would get home before Charles just like before they were married. Liza wanted to continue to spend time with Maggie, Diana, Kelsey and Lauren and they always included Charles, Enzo and Zane in their dinners. Nicole and Bianca were also included when they weren't with Pauline. It made Liza happy to finally see her friends accept her relationship with Charles, even Kelsey, who for the longest time had continued to push her into getting back together with Josh. Liza didn't want anyone but Charles for the rest of her life. She had finally gotten the happily ever after that she had always dreamed of having but she knew things wouldn't always be easy.

**The End**

**Reviews are appreciated.**


End file.
